Skyward Zodiac
by Abbyroseflame24
Summary: Join the characters of Legend of Zelda's Skyward Sword and see what they find in store for them. (Warning, Lot's of Weird Thing's )
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of fanfiction, I am Abbyroseflame24 with a new fanfiction. Yes as you can see it is another Zelda fanfiction but this time I will not be using my Character (Abby) as I need to do something different, With all that said: I do not own Link, Zelda, Groose, Girahim, Demise, Or any of the Zelda characters in Skyward Sword, they belong to Nintendo, I do own Agnes and 11 others.**

* * *

_**It was like most night's in Skyloft, All the inhabitant's, except for The night Guards, Where fast asleep. While up in the sky everything was normal on the surface of the land that lay underneath Skyloft, The night had brought 12 creatures made by one man, The dark lord Girahim had used his powers to create 12 living breathing creature's though all 12 had something he did not like one bit... Light, The one that had the most light was one that resembled a Tiger. Girahim made the 12 as pre-teens and teenagers 12-14 of age, Each of them had they're own personality though 7 of them where willing to Work for girahim the other 5 did not. He beat them and forced them to obey... 5 month's after they where created the Tiger and Dragon where becoming best friends seeing as the dragon would protect the Tiger and Vis-versa. Though the Tiger and Dragon where the strongest, they wouldn't attack regular people. Girahim decided to try and separate the two one fateful night...**_

* * *

**The surface **3rd person

"AGNES!" Girahim shouted toward the group of his 12 hybrid minions,

"y-yes sir," The tiger, Agnes, replied to her master's call,

"I want you to retrieve the Descendent of the goddess Hylia," Girahim said towards the young Tiger hybrid,

"A-as you wish master..." Agnes replied,

"Since my power's aren't strong enough to teleport you and myself to the sky realm they call 'Skyloft', You must go there in your Tiger cub form then capture the Goddess when they don't expect it and if you betray me.." Girahim was saying until her paused,

"What will happen to me?" Agnes asked,

"I will personally have you erased or better yet, torture you until you are nothing let but a little ball of depression," Girahim finished, Agnes trembled, but nodded in response..

"a-as you wish master.." Agnes said then girahim used his power's to send her away after he put a tracking devise on her, he didn't want to waste his time ever going up there himself just to torture her, he had to prepare incase she kept her part...

* * *

**Skyloft **Abby's pov

After I had been called by my, Abusive master to be sent on a mission to capture the Golden goddess's Descendent in the sky. We'll I knew that he'd try and scare me by saying he'll torture me if I betray him, and he put a tracking devise on me, But as soon as I landed on Skyloft as the people here called it... And yes I was in my Tiger cub form.. I clawed it off my neck and destroyed it and threw it off the island,

'Good riddance to You, Jerk' I thought out as I saw the collar fall past the clouds.

'Now, I hope I can find a place to stay around here without being in people's way,

' I thought then I ran off towards the town... it's was about to become day time so it's gonna be hard to stay out of people's way when everyone's awake..' I thought to myself but then I noticed a small hole next to a tree, I decided to try and sleep there.. it wouldn't be to different from where I slept in that forest.

* * *

_**Time skip (In real life about 8 A.m.)**_

* * *

I heard the sound of children playing, Adult's talking to each other, and also people walking by. 'must be morning..' I thought as I was curled up into a ball in the hole which seemed to fit me perfectly. I heard two teenagers talking one was a male the other was female,

"So Zelda, you woke me up and brought me to this tree for what reason?" I heard the male say, I noticed they where right in front of the tree I claimed and hoped I was out of anyone's way,

"Well I heard some weird noise coming from the hole right here," The Female, I think Zelda was her name, was pointing at my hole,

"Well what did you want me to do about it, it could have just been a wild Remlit," The male replied to the female seeming to be really tired,

"It didn't sound like one, It sounded a lot like what my father said a tiger sounded like," Zelda replied,

"Hehe, Zelda you really think that a Tiger is under this tree?" The male replied,

"Link this isn't a joke.. what if it is?" Zelda said towards Link,

"Mreow," I meowed towards them hoping it would let them know I didn't want to be bothered,

"Whoa! it is one! look at it!," Link said as he picked me up and presented me towards Zelda,

"Aww.. it doesn't like a vicious Animal," She said petting my head,

"Meow," I meowed again struggling to get out of Links Arm's,

"Link put it down, I think it's uncomfortable," Zelda said and on command Link put me down, I out laid there since the sun felt nice on my fur,

"Hmm.." Link was thinking,

"What is it Link?" Zelda asked,

"You think that the headmaster would let me Keep it as a pet?" Link replied,

"Grrr.." I growled,

"I guess pet wasn't the right word" Link said as he stepped away from me,

"Mreow," I replied, link sat down next to me then pet my fur, I purred dew to the fact his hand felt nice. He smiled then picked me up wile I was still in a ball,

I licked his nose as a sign of affection, Link smiled again,

"If not I'll force my dad to let you keep it," Zelda finally replied, Link carried me all the way to a large building, It had a bell at the top so I thought maybe it was a school and they said headmaster so I could only conclude that it was so. Zelda the wanted to carry me so link gently gave me to Zelda who also made me feel comfortable. We soon reached a room where a man was sitting behind a desk,

"My, Zelda what is it that you have there?" The headmaster as I could only think he could be asked Zelda,

"Me and Link found it Under a tree, Link was hoping that he could keep it," Zelda let go of me to show to The headmaster, but I got scared and him behind Link's left leg,

"My, It seems you two found a rare bread of animal, Link if you are to keep a Tiger you must be careful, they are Strong and fierce so if you want to take care of it, Go on ahead, just remember to feed it meat.." The man walked over to a book shelf and grabbed a book with a Paw print on it,

"Here is everything that you need to take care of it, And how to tell if it's female or male," The headmaster said handing Link the book. Link nodded then picked me up and headed downstairs and went t=into a room which had Link's Name on it, He set me down on the bed in it, It was defiantly More comfortable then the one I was created on. I jumped down then jumped on the desk which Link sat down at,

"Hmm? Oh it's just you.. Well it say's here that from what I've seen out of you you're a female, That true?" Link asked me I meowed as a response. he smiled. "well I might as well have you named... How's about Agnes," He said, I meowed Happily, I'm glad he guessed my name correctly. I noticed that he spent half the day studying me and soon after the sun disappeared under the clouds, he walked over to the bed and picked me up so he could lay down,

"Goodnight Agnes, Tomorrow I'll start with feeding you and also get certain things you may need," Link said as he started to fall asleep, I yawned in response then fell asleep.

* * *

**The end of the first chapter hope you enjoyed, And please Review and leave your opinion on this new style.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Last time on Skyward Zodiac_**

_**"Here is everything that you need to take care of it, And how to tell if it's female or male," The headmaster said handing Link the book. Link nodded then picked me up and headed downstairs and went t=into a room which had Link's Name on it, He set me down on the bed in it, It was defiantly More comfortable then the one I was created on. I jumped down then jumped on the desk which Link sat down at,**_

_**"Hmm? Oh it's just you.. Well it say's here that from what I've seen out of you you're a female, That true?" Link asked me I meowed as a response. he smiled. "well I might as well have you named... How's about Agnes," He said, I meowed Happily, I'm glad he guessed my name correctly. I noticed that he spent half the day studying me and soon after the sun disappeared under the clouds, he walked over to the bed and picked me up so he could lay down,**_

_**"Goodnight Agnes, Tomorrow I'll start with feeding you and also get certain things you may need," Link said as he started to fall asleep, I yawned in response then fell asleep.**_

* * *

**The next morning **Link pov

I woke up and noticed Agnes was asleep on my leg, I bent up to grab her off my leg. I slowly picked her up and set her next to my bed, I got up and changed my clothes, I then went over to the book which the headmaster gave me so I could raise Agnes. I turned to the pages that had a Tiger's usual diet, It apparently mainly consist of meat/fish. Agnes started to wake up but when she did she let out a small meow, I saw her stretching her legs out before she walked over to me. she jumped onto the desk again and cocked her head at the book.

"Morning Agnes, anything here look good to eat?" I asked her, as I laid the academy's lunch menu next to her, I pointed to what we where having today,

"Anything you want?" I asked her again, she pawed at the salmon, "that what you want?" I asked her, she meowed in response, "Ok, I'll be right back," I said to her leaving to get some food, I knew I usually slept until noon. I left the room then I turned to face 'Him',

"Well I guess, Link finally decided to get up," Groose said to my face, I said nothing and walked away,

"Hold on Link where do you thing your going!" Groose shouted at me,

"It's none of your business," I replied to him, honestly I could care less if he fell off the edge of Skyloft.

" I heard you talking to someone, if it was Zelda I swear I'll-" He started,

"You'll what exactly?" I heard a female say, it was Zelda,

"Z-Zelda! I-I was going to tell him he needs to work on-" He was about to say,

"Groose I knew exactly what you where going to say! and for your information I was not with him at the time," She started to say, I gave Zelda the quit it sign since he didn't know I had a new pet,

"Then who was he talking to!" Groose said, I face palmed,

"Like I said earlier, it's none of your business," I said, To late Groose opened my door and saw Agnes,

"S-stand back! I'm warning you!" I could here him shout at Agnes, she ran out of my room and into my arm's,

"Shh, it's ok Agnes, that's just Groose, the idiot here," I said finishing by looking directly at Groose,

"Since when did they let two freak's in the academy!" I knew he was talking about me and Agnes, Agnes hissed at him,

"Maybe they shouldn't let you go to this school then!" I heard something say, Everyone looked at my arm's, Agnes just spoke,

* * *

**Skyloft night academy **Agnes pov

I just meet this real big tuff guy, he called me and Link freak's so I called him one, bad thing was is I said it aloud.

"I-I mean, Mreow," I said trying to cover up that I just talked,

"Agnes, did you just talk?" I heard Link ask me,

"Yes," I replied, he then petted my head,

"That's awesome, Why didn't you say something before?" Link asked me again,

"I-I thought you would shun me for speaking," I replied scared,

"I think the only one who would do that is Groose but, he doesn't have you does he?" Link asked me,

"Nope," I replied, Link then walked pass Groose and set me back down on his bed. he walked out and closed the door, I fell back asleep.

* * *

**Later back in Link's room **Link pov

I noticed Agnes was fast asleep on my bed, So I decided to start eating my sandwich before she got up. I was weird that I owned a Tiger in the first place, but know that I knew she could talk, things just got a bit more interesting. I had finished my sandwich and I noticed she was still asleep. it seemed her favorite spot to nap was wherever the sun was brightest. I set her food next to her and she woke up. Agnes meowed,

"I got you some food, Don't worry I didn't do anything to it," I said to her calmly, She meowed again and started to eat it, she was purring so she seemed to like it. she soon finished and leapt towards the window,

"Hey, where you going?" I asked her,

"I'll be right back, I just have to do my business," She replied, I knew what she meant and let her wander off. she came back around sun down, " sorry it took me a while, I saw these weird looking creatures on my way here, they meowed to and they asked me to play with them," Agnes said,

"Those where probably Remlit's, I know Zelda owns one, It's ok Agnes at least you didn't stay out to long," I replied to her, She leapt onto the bed and I walked over and climbed into bed.

* * *

_**Hope you guy's liked this chapter of Skyward Zodiac, and remember to review, see y'all on the flipside and I hope to get the next chapter up sooner than this one did, a lot sooner,**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Later back in Link's room __Link pov_**

**_I noticed Agnes was fast asleep on my bed, So I decided to start eating my sandwich before she got up. I was weird that I owned a Tiger in the first place, but know that I knew she could talk, things just got a bit more interesting. I had finished my sandwich and I noticed she was still asleep. it seemed her favorite spot to nap was wherever the sun was brightest. I set her food next to her and she woke up. Agnes meowed,_**

**_"I got you some food, Don't worry I didn't do anything to it," I said to her calmly, She meowed again and started to eat it, she was purring so she seemed to like it. she soon finished and leapt towards the window,_**

**_"Hey, where you going?" I asked her,_**

**_"I'll be right back, I just have to do my business," She replied, I knew what she meant and let her wander off. she came back around sun down, " sorry it took me a while, I saw these weird looking creatures on my way here, they meowed to and they asked me to play with them," Agnes said,_**

**_"Those where probably Remlit's, I know Zelda owns one, It's ok Agnes at least you didn't stay out to long," I replied to her, She leapt onto the bed and I walked over and climbed into bed._**

* * *

**On the surface,** Nicole Pov

It had been 2 day's since my friend Agnes went to the place In the sky, Our so called master girahim was starting to grow impatient.

"Why hasn't that little brat come back yet," He started to yell.

"S-sir, w-we found her collar in Lanayru desert," I heard Tyler say, he is the spirit of the bull.

"So she betrayed us, Well since I find it a waste of my time to give her nightmares and drive her to insanity, I'll wait to see if she ever does show up again, But it seems I'll have to capture the descendent of the goddess Hylia myself," Girahim stated. I looked up,

'Agnes... why did you have to do that,' I thought.

* * *

**Skyloft, day of the wing ceremony **Agnes Pov

I woke up before Link, I saw he was having a nightmare, I got off and walked out from the window, I did some of my business and say a giant blue bird fly over to Link's window, I shrunk back and hid in a bush. I heard Link scream and something large hit the ground, he must have woken up and fell off the bed. the bird left soon after and I came out and climbed back in through the window. Link now had a letter,

"What's that?" I asked Link,

"Hmm? Oh, this? Just a wake up call from Zelda, Today's a special day and she want's me to meet her at the statue of the goddess," Link replied to me.

"What was that huge bird?" I asked him.

"huge bird? OH! that was Zelda's Loftwing, but huge, I thought all birds where that size," Link said scratching his head.

"Not where I'm from there not," I replied to him.

"Oh well, I'll grab us some food and as soon as we finish, We'll both go to the statue of the goddess," Link said to me.

"Ok," I replied to him.

It was about 5 minutes before link finished, he is a fast eater, but not as fast as my friend Nicole. just like Link said though both me and him went over to see Zelda at the statue.

"Morning sleep head," Zelda addressed Link,

"Morning Zelda," Link replied,

"Hi Agnes," Zelda kneeled down towards Link's arms since he was cradling me,

"Hi Zelda," I replied, Zelda scratched behind my left ear. I started to fall asleep so Link put me down next to the statue, when I woke up I saw the giant bird with Link and Zelda, all three of them where out of breath, I walked over,

"what happened?" I asked,

"My-Loftwing-won't-come-when-I-call-it," Link replied to me out of breath. I licked link's nose,

"I'll go try to look for it, I mean it shouldn't look to different than Zelda's right?" I said,

"No-it-might-be-hard-since-you've-never-seen-titan-before," Link replied,

"Titan?" I asked Link,

* * *

_Cliffhanger!_


End file.
